


The Technophage, and the Witch

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton Redemption, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Natasha Romanoff Redemption, Only asshole left is Steve, Rogue is based off of the teen in the X Men movies, Sam Wilson Redemption, Wanda Maximoff Redemption, Wanda learns, and she's Wolverine's oldest daughter, not team Cap friendly, she and Vision aren't compatible, she protects Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Wanda goes to apologise to Tony, and ends up finding out a lot more than she bargained for. She decides that Tony needs protection and help.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Logan Howlett, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones, Tony Stark and Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	1. The Witch's New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling rather sorry for Wanda at the moment, so I decided to make a story where she recognises her actions as wrong. Begins just before Civil War.

Wanda steps up to the lab, a shaky breath rattling her lungs. She'd noticed the antagonistic way the rest of the Avengers had been treating Stark. Vis had brought it to her attention when he'd said he was concerned. Conflicted, she reviewed her own actions. She'd been less than stellar, admittedly, probably even worse. She'd been filled with so much hate, but now she was just ashamed. There was no excuse for how she'd acted, and if her parents were still alive, they'd reprimand her for such behaviour.

"FRIDAY?" She questioned the AI softly. "May I be let in?" She requested politely, meekly. The AI didn't like her much, Wanda supposed that was rational. From what she'd heard, his bots were like his own children. To hear that he'd lost his oldest was a shock. She might not have liked him, but losing family was terrible. She wasn't a monster.

"Of course Miss Maximoff. Please behave." FRIDAY ordered, much to her apprehension.

Stepping in, she was awed at the workstation. She'd never really been in the work rooms before. It looked intrinsically beautiful, the white walls sterile, yet glowing like angels. The neon blue wiring that glowed as it snaked up the walls fit the futuristic aesthetic perfectly. "Mr Stark?" She called out, wondering where he was. She heard a crash, and a groan, rushing over. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She questioned. She turned round a rather pretty car with flames on its side to see Stark rubbing his head. "I'm fine, Red Hermione." He quipped, much to Wanda's amusement. She liked Hermione when she'd read the books, taking it as a compliment.

"So, what do you need?" Stark asked factually, Wanda bending to see what he was working on, before preparing herself, leaning on the car's wheel. "I feel I need to apologise." She said, looking down at the floor. "I haven't treated you as my parents would have wanted. I watch as your team scolds you like a child at every point. Why do you put up with it?" She asked scandalised. Stark raised an eyebrow at her in comprehension. "Because I feel I deserve it." He stated. Wanda didn't understand the logic behind it, sitting.

"They do know that Ultron wasn't just you, right? It was me, Banner and you. The Mind Stone corrupted Ultron as far as my admittedly limited knowledge goes." Wanda questioned, Stark scoffing derisively. "I told them that, but they seem to believe that just because an interface is active means it is alive!" He shouted out to the rest of the room, throwing his hands up. Wanda leaned back, mind boggled. "I'm sorry, but Pietro used to be mad about computers. From what he'd tell me and my parents, an interface is just like a frame, right?" She dug out the Starkphone he'd issued when she first arrived at the Compound. "My phone's screen is an interface, right?"

Tony looked to her curiously. "You're intuitive. Yes, that's the basics of it, but the team don't seem to care. Of course, the mind invasions didn't seem to help." He added bitterly, which only confused Wanda, stalking up in alarm. "What do you mean?" She asked in derision. Tony looked down at her in horror. "Did you learn about consent in school?" He asked. Wanda deadpanned a look. "I was in poverty after your bomb blew up my home." She snarked bitterly. It was Stark's turn to look confused. "What bomb?"

Wanda gave him a look of pure disbelief. "What do you mean your bomb? When I was young, a Stark bomb crashed into my home, killing my parents instantly. We waited two days for it to go off, but it didn't." She informed, much to Stark's horror. "Okay, we need to handle two birds with one stone. Right, consent is the difference between yes and no, understand?" He taught, Wanda nodding along in confusion. "Well, it's much the same with minds and the body. If someone doesn't want you to go in, you back off immediately, because that hurts a person, it can scar them for life." He informed, bending down. "Your mind invasions were tantamount to mind-rape." He stated seriously.

Her vision swirled as bile rose in her throat. It was sickening. She'd done that? She'd committed that bad an act, the breach of one's sanctity. Her father had taught her that no is no, but she assumed he'd only meant the body. If it also meant the mind, SHIELDRA had her making disgusting abominations. "I-I didn't know." She wept, feeling smaller than ever. Tony sunk down to her level. He shook with fear, before taking a deep breath. "I'm going to hug you now." He said. Her body was numb as he did so, her mind running through everything she did. "I made a terrible mistake." She whimpered.

Tony shushed her. "Yes, you did, but you were vulnerable. It was a civil war, and you were expected to pick a side. Their brainwashing got to both of you. I'm sorry I couldn't save your brother." He apologised, Wanda's eyes flying open as she gazed at him. "That wasn't your fault at all! You were below Sokovia, and Pietro made his choice. It hurts to this day, but he chose to sacrifice himself. Don't blame yourself for it." She ordered harshly. Tony nodded.

"Now, about the bomb." Tony said, jumping up, hurrying over to an interface. Wanda joined him as quick as she could. "Yes? What about it?" She asked. Tony replied easily. "This isn't me bragging. The military, when I was contracted to it, called me the Merchant of Death. Stark weapons never failed. My asshole dad had me making missiles by age four, so you can thank him for that." Tony scoffed in pure malice. Age four? What kind of father does that to a child? Wanda was horrified by it, seeing Stark in a new light. He'd been bred into the business. "What made you stop making weapons?" She asked curiously.

She didn't expect the pain that flittered through his eyes. "I saw what my weapons did. I was in Afghanistan for a test. On the way, our convoy exploded. There was a kid, probably nineteen or so. He was so excited to meet me, to be in the Army. He died saving me." He sobbed, Wanda clasping a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my God." She whispered to herself. "A terrorist faction called the Ten Rings kidnapped me. I had shrapnel in my heart. The only way they could stop it was an electromagnet in my chest, drawing it away from my heart. Which inspired this." He tapped the glowing shell on his chest.

Wanda bent over, retching as the contents of her lunch fell out of her. With his reflexes, Tony kicked a bin under her, which she was grateful for. "Thank you. So, you still have that worming its way into you?" She asked horrified. Tony shook his head. "No, after the Mandarin incident, I got it surgically removed. You watched the Mandarin incident, right?" He asked. She'd watched it alright. The fallout, the broadcast hacks. It was awful seeing what Killian had done to civilians. She'd heard about Extremis too. "Yeah, I did."

Tony nodded, turning back to work. "Well, back to the bomb thing, here." He pinched the bridge of his nose, slamming his fists into the desk, causing a rattle that had Wanda jumping out of her skin. "God damn it Obie!" He roared. Looking at the monitor, she saw the profile of a bald man with a slight beard, his smile leering. It set off a fear in her, like her defence mechanism had just been activated. "This is the guy that ran the company instead of you?" She guessed, to Tony's surprise. He confirmed it, telling her about how Obie had run the company until he'd turned of age, manipulating Tony and the Board of Directors, which Wanda assumed was important.

"He sent the bomb, didn't know it was defective. Best part is, it wasn't even a Stark bomb. It was a Hammer bomb!" Stark cackled manically. Even Wanda was tempted to laugh. The man barely made a decent phone let alone a bomb. He hadn't done anything worthwhile since starting his company in 2005. "Seriously? Hammer? That explains a hell of a lot actually." Wanda surmised, shaking her head at the ludicrous scenario.

  
"I guess I owe you a huge apology for that too." She admitted, crossing her arms. "I need to apologise to the team too." She summarised, Tony clapping her on the back. "Now, you probably have a mission to get to. You know what those are about?" He questioned curiously. Wanda frowned. "I thought they told you. They're looking for Barnes." She said. Tony was taken aback.

"i thought he was dead. Whatever, I'll look into it." Tony stated, waving her off. They both felt something very wrong here.

" 


	2. Bucky's Innocent! (We know Cap.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out about Bucky, and Wanda apologises deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I decided to give lenience to the mini comics when they explain about the SHIELDRA situation. If Wanda and Pietro truly thought it was SHIELD, the methods between them and Hydra, causing some concern. It is entirely possible that they had no access to information during the Potomac Washington incident, so I want to build on that.

Wanda was sitting in the common room, on her phone when Tony stormed in. "That bastard, he- oh when I get my hands on him!" He growled angrily. Wanda had never seen such fury, bounding up. "Tony? What happened?" Wanda questioned frantically, his eyes snapping to her. His skin burned with heat as anger flowed through his heart, his eyes red from the crying he'd been doing. "Barnes. He killed my mom. I blamed my dad for driving drunk and killing her and it was Barnes!" He wept, sitting down next to her. Wanda was entirely unprepared for this. What the hell does she do? She barely has a hold on her own emotions, what are emotions and how does she handle people crying?

On the other hand, she was devastated. She knew just how much it hurt to lose a parent, both in fact. Tony had grown up on, from what she could gather, a very fucked up family. I mean, God, that's a lot of issues. Wanda slowly raised a hand to comfort him, only for him to flinch away. "Tony?" She asked softly, peering at him. "I'm going to hug you now." She said, wrapping an arm round his shoulder, in awe at the way he relaxed. "Not many people do that for me." He admits in a small voice. She frowned, rubbing his back. "Not even your team?" She asked. The scoff she got in return was unexpected. "Definitely not the team. Wanda, have you ever seen them act soft with me? Apart from Bruce and Thor?" He asked, and Wanda was taken aback.

In the few months she'd been here, she'd caught up on everything she'd missed. Insight was horrific, and she was glad the Captain and Romanoff managed to stop it. Although, she had been furious about it too, after learning that they'd exposed the agents in SHIELD with minimum protection, resulting in thankfully, just over 900 dead, compared to the possible 300,000. She had thought that Romanoff would at least have the skill to keep SHIELD's cover under wraps. Was she really as good as she said?

Steve then walked in, stopping when he noticed Tony. "What's wrong, Tony?" He asked in concern. His mass approaching sent an alarm bell ringing in Wanda's brain, shifting her weight to cover Tony slightly. "He's just found out Barnes killed his parents." She stated, the room silent apart from Tony sniffling. Steve looked contrite, much to Wanda's suspicion, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Tony... it wasn't him." The room became so silent you could head the bomb drop. He knew? "Steve..." Wanda gasped in horror, lifting her hand to her mouth. Tony went rigid, now glaring up at Steve. "Rogers... don't you **_dare_** lie to me." He growledmenacingly, rising in a split second. "Did you know?" Tony asked, his fists clenched. If Wanda didn't know any better, she would've thought they were smoking.

"I didn't know it was him." Steve murmured, setting his jaw unsurely. Wanda rose, standing beside Tony, watching him flinch. "Lie." She said, looking to Tony. "I didn't read him, promise." She stated, at Tony's glance. When he was certain she was being truthful, he turned back to Rogers. "I'll ask again. **Did you know?** " Tony screeched, Wanda keeping a steady hand on his arm. The touch seemed to keep him calm, though he breathed hard through his nose. "Yes." Steve admitted.

Wanda decided to take over. "Steve. I think it's best you leave for now." She spoke quietly, attempting to ease the tension in the room. Steve gaped, as if she were the one in the wrong. "Wanda, you have to be joking! Tony can get over it, this is something childish!" He reprimanded, Wanda stepping back gobsmacked. The actual _fuck?_ "Steve. Get out." She ordered, gritting her teeth. Sneering, Steve stepped closer. "You need me. You'll see. Wouldn't want that secret of yours getting out, would we?" What secret? What did Wanda have to hide? What was someone else hiding from her?   
  


Steve stormed from the compound, Wanda shuddering. Tony had paled considerably, dropping back to the couch. "Jesus." He swore, rubbing his forehead. Wanda sat back down, curling up next to him. "Do you know what he was talking about?" She asked curiously, not wanting to probe further. Tony sat up. "When we retrieved you from Hydra and you helped with Ultron, I made sure to hide your history." Wanda frowned. "Hydra? What about Hydra?" She asked, confusedly. Tony turned to her, brow furrowed. "You're not serious, right? You were working with Hydra. Who did you think you were working with?" He asked.   
Wanda stopped short. They'd been working for Hydra? Her family was Jewish! They wanted people like her and Sam and Rhodes dead! How could she and Pietro have worked for them?

"We thought we were working with SHIELD! They said so, we're Jewish! Oh God, what did we do?" Wanda eked out, frantic as she began to pace, one of her old habits when she was but a girl. Tony was concerned with the woman in front of him. "So, wait, you genuinely didn't realise you weren't working with SHIELD?" He asked. He could feel the headache descending on him. This was going to be an absolute apocalypse to sort through. "We had no reason to believe otherwise! We'd heard the stories about SHIELD, and there was no reason not to believe them!" She cried out.

That was mildly concerning. He'd have to contact Coulson about it.

"Tony?" Speak of the devil. Coulson and his team, and Skye and Mel stood at the door, bags in their arms. "We don't know where else to go for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not especially fond of the fucks known as the Russos infantilising Wanda and erasing her Jewish heritage. A certain someone will be appearing soon enough... Seriously though, Wanda is canonically Jewish! Why erase that? It's similar to erasing Clint's deafness.
> 
> Coulson, Skye, May and the rest of Team Coulson will have a separate story to explain soon enough.


	3. SHIELD, Lagos and The Beginning of the Split.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson explains what they're doing at Tony's place, Wanda goes to Lagos on the fateful mission, and tensions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the SHIELD situation at hand. The fic will be coming sure enough. All of these stories are going to link to my Endgame fic, Ty Sees Red. Different aspects of this universe will all come together. If there is anyone confused about my Daisy, Tony Stark's Daughter universe, the two universes are completely divergent from each other.
> 
> I also recently learned that the Sokovia Accords would actually theoretically violate the Geneva Conventions! Interesting, right?

"So, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, the SHIELD team sat at the counter. Coulson gripped a hot coffee mug tightly. "SHIELD... Isn't what it was. We decided with permission from Fury to leave and become SHIELD on our own. We're disavowing the other in a few nights." Coulson explains tensely, Tony exchanging a worried look with Wanda. Wanda looked back to the team.

"It should be impossible for SHIELD to be overrun. What happened?" She questioned. Daisy sighed, looking to her mother for permission. May nodded stoically, Daisy turning to Wanda. "Well, long story short is that another faction of SHIELD took over from an outside location. Turned nasty, and now we have a fuckwit for a boss." Daisy explained shortly. Jemma gasped in surprise. "Daisy, language!" She admonished, Daisy turning to level her with a deadpan look. "I couldn't care less, Jem. I'm running on three hours of sleep." She replied in a droll tone, nursing her forehead.

Tony grimaced. "You heard the news about the Sokovia Accords, right?" He asked, Wanda stopping short. "What Accords?" She interrupted, taken aback, her mind running at the name of the town where she'd proved herself. Tony looked back to her. "A document, which, right now is about to be illegally ratified by the UN. I have PR and the best lawyers in New York on it. Essentially, what it's meant to do is give us oversight, but at the expense of our human rights. I won't let that happen, because as said, it is illegal, and I'm going to be hunting down the politicians who thought it a good idea to violate the Geneva Convention. If the Accords are going to happen, which they always were, I'm going to make sure that no one's human rights are violated." Tony hurried out. Wanda nodded slowly. This was a situation and a half. Oversight was of course something that they needed, she knew how organisations worked, but **no-one deserved to be thrown in a jail without a lawyer or even a phone call or bail.**

"Anyway, if you guys are going to reinstate SHIELD, you'll need to sign the revised Accords, note I said revised. We'll evaluate the leadership within the Rogue agency, and get in contact with some other supers." Tony said, bringing up a tablet to work on something. Wanda noticed the blond guy looking at her, returning his gaze with a curious one. "You're the Scarlet Witch, right?" He asked. Wanda confirmed it warily, her shoulders dropping when he grinned. "How did you get your powers?" He questioned eagerly. Wanda winced, igniting a ball of red between her fingers. "Illegal experimentation by Hydra. They convinced me we were SHIELD." She explained, using the new information she'd been given.

The woman and Coulson gave concerned glances to each other. "That's what we wanna fix. If SHIELD's methods are indistinguishable from HYDRA, it's not SHIELD." The woman stated confidently, much to Wanda's relief. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, from Romanoff.   
  


**MISSION: LAGOS**

**WHEELS UP IN TEN**

"Hey, Tony, I have to go. Romanoff called me for a mission." Using the Widow's last name sounded strange in her mouth, having used her first name for as long as Wanda'd known her, but it also felt right. Until she could treat Tony with respect, she would be treated as no more than a co-worker. Tony waves her off. "Have fun Powerpuff Girl." He bade goodbye, Wanda laughing. "Alright Tin Man. I'll be off then." She returned, walking out of the room.

* * *

She stood in the Quinjet, staring out the window as they zipped over France. "You alright?" Romanoff's voice came from the pilot's seat. "I'm fine, Romanoff." She bit out, harsher than she'd intended. The redhead spy looked concerned. "Something wrong, Wanda?" She asked.

Wanda looked down at her, thinking. "Tony and I found out that Barnes killed his parents. Steve knew for two years." She explained, squinting at Romanoff's slight tense in her chest. "Do you know something, Romanoff?" Wanda questioned warily. Natasha seemed to gulp in anticipation. "Yes. Steve said he'd tell Tony himself, so I thought, no need to worry." The Black Widow explained easily. Wanda raised an eyebrow in doubt. "You really expect me to believe that. You've known Rogers for longer than me, and I've seen enough of him to realise that he doesn't tell anyone anything that he doesn't want them to know." Wanda growled out, leaning over the pilot's chair. "So, tell me again. Why didn't you tell him?"

Natasha actually looked fearful by now. "To make Iron Man more pliable, malleable to what I wanted. If he was vulnerable to suggestions, I could get into his good graces and break him down." At that, Wanda felt bile rise in her throat. "Christ, Romanoff! Just when I thought I knew you. We're lucky we're in the air or I'd knock you out myself. After this mission, if you don't clean up and sort yourself out, we're over." Wanda eked out, unable to stop her stomach rolling.

What the hell was this team? Could she even call it a team? This just sounded wrong, felt wrong in her gut. Had Romanoff been manipulating them all, or was it a mixture of free will and manipulation? It terrified her.

They touched down in Lagos, taking their positions. Beforehand, she made sure to speak to Sam. "Hey, Sam, just a warning. Romanoff's not on our side. She's been manipulating the Avengers since the beginning." Wanda informed, Sam stopping short. "Are you certain? Because that's a huge accusation." Sam asked seriously, Wanda confirming. "She said, quote for quote 'I needed Iron Man pliable, malleable and vulnerable so I'd be in his good graces and I could break him down.' This team isn't a team, Sam. It's a bomb. Can I trust you to look out for yourself?" Wanda asked. Sam looked contrite for a moment, tapping his foot.

"Okay. I trust you. Just a question. Is Steve.." Sam stopped short at Wanda's growl. "Rogers isn't who you think he is. He's a psychopathic bastard. Sam, please, watch yourself. He's only looking out for Bucky and _will_ leave you for dead." Wanda ordered. Sam stepped back in shock. Could that really be true? He had gone along so willingly, and yet the moment Romanoff and Steve had showed up on his doorstep, he'd just accepted. As a matter of face, how the _fuck_ did they find his address? That's just stalker behaviour. He was meant to be a PTSD counsellor, and yet he'd fallen for the exact thing he spoke out against, hero worship. Jesus, just how far had he fallen? He wanted to cry.

"Alright, Wanda. Do you want to team up on this? The other two obviously aren't reliable." Sam asked politely. Wanda smiled. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

It turned out to be a disaster. Rumlow had gone after the CDC Infectious Disease Facility, to get a chemical weapon. If not for Romanoff, grudge there may be, it would have been released. Now, Rumlow stood in front of her, a bomb strapped to his chest. She did the only thing she could, leaping forward and grappling for his chest as Rogers watched from the sidelines grimly, not making an attempt to stop her. "Wanda! What the hell are you doing!" Sam's voice came through the comms as he swooped down. Wanda cried out as Rumlow kneed her in the stomach, biting back vomit, the wind knocked out of her. Sam ran to her, kneeling down and restraining him. "He has a bomb! I need to get him out of here!" Wanda cried desperately.

Sam's blood ran cold. Ripping her off of Rumlow, he squeezed his eyes shut as he replaced her with him, praying to any God that he may believe him as the jet wings rocketed them both up into the air, Rumlow watching as the ground opened up beneath them. "How cute. The bird loves the Witch. Too bad, so sad, birdy. I'll kill her and everyone you love!" He roared vindictively. Sam screamed in pain as the wings started to falter, nearly fifteen thousand feet in the air, when suddenly, they died out.

It was peaceful up here. Quiet. Redwing chittered from his back concernedly. Salt burned his cheeks, his eyes puffy. _To Wanda, to Tony, to Mama. I lo-_

**BOOM!**


	4. Here We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conflict starts to brew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! As I've said before, if you wanna go look at my other stories after you've read this, it would be much appreciated and if you can give me some review comments, it helps me out a ton.
> 
> Until next chapter everyone!  
> T

_"SAM!"_ Wanda shrieked, cupping her hand in her mouth as Sam's body fell to the ground, shooting down at a dangerous speed. Quickly, she shot out her hands, slowing his fall to nothing inches above the ground, her stomach threatening to rebel when she noticed the split in his legs, completely torn off at the thighs, his wings sparking and aflame. Scorch marks covered his arms and the side of his face, his eye completely gone.

Dropping Sam to the floor, she swore she jumped ten feet out of her skeleton when Crossbone's mangled corpse dropped from the hospital roof it landed on. " _Someone help! Please!"_ Wanda begged as she bounded to Sam, crouching beside him. Checking him, his pulse was faint, weak and decreasing rapidly.

"Come on Sam, don't do this to me! Don't do this to your mom! Remember, you said you'd let me meet her during fall, come on!" Wanda wept as she was pulled away, screeching as she clawed at the hands that pulled her away. "No! No, let me stay with him! Let me stay!" She was turned round to Romanoff staring at her in shock. "He'll be okay, Wanda. Look, the Wakandan missionaries are helping him." She pointed out calmly, Wanda looking over in hysterics. Her lungs burned as she forced herself to breathe. The Wakandans were applying some sort of paste to his severed waist, inserting something into his torso, watching as he breathed easier.

"What?" Wanda eked out, approaching Sam and dropping to her knees beside him. "Will he be okay?" Wanda questioned tightly, holding Sam's hand comfortingly. The Wakandan missionaries confirmed it, telling her, "You will need to bring him back to your tower." A woman informed, looking hesitantly down at him. "Your Iron Man. He will be able to replicate the technology. Tell him it'll work with Starkanium." She said, stalking off after that.

* * *

Steve stood nearby, watching dully as Nat and Wanda worked together to carry Sam back to the Jet. How had this gone so wrong? He was meant to be the best tactician of his generation! He had hoped he could get something about Bucky from Rumlow before he died. Oh well, he'd look for him elsewhere. Trudging back to the Jet, he sighed. Sam wasn't of any use to him any more. He'd have to let him go quietly.

* * *

As they touched down, Wanda gazed after Sam helplessly as Cho wheeled him away, rushing to Tony as fast as she could. Vision stood nearby, reaching to her. "Wanda-" She stopped short, biting her lip as she looked down. Turning over her shoulder, she smiled weakly. "I need to see Tony. It's about Sam. We'll talk later." She explained, rushing off.

She found him in the lab, watching the news. It was Lagos. She watched again just as helplessly as Sam took Rumlow, disappearing into the air before the fiery blast burned the sky, turning the clouds a mean orange for seconds, before Sam's body fell back down to Earth, aided by Wanda. She watched as she broke down, screaming to see him. It hurt just as much seeing it as it was experiencing it.   
"Tony." Wanda spoke, seeing him whirl around to meet her. "Wanda! Lagos, are you okay?" He jumped up, checking her over. Wanda held him at point. "I'm fine, Tony. They need your help. The Wakandans told me they put something in his torso that works with Starkanium. What is Starkanium?" She asked worriedly, Tony rushing past her. The two began running towards the Medbay, Tony explaining. "I created Starkanium during 2010 when I was dying. It's basically a complete replica of vibranium mixed with adamantium elements, making it twice as strong as adamantium and three times as string as vibranium. Ever since then, I've weaved it into most of my suits. Basically, it's a man-made copy of both and they had a bastard kid." Wanda was rightfully mind-blown by that explanation, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Only you, Tony, only you." They both entered the Medbay, Wanda watching as Tony entered the surgery room, conferring with Cho before joining in on the surgery. Forlorn, she returned to her quarters.

* * *

She sat on her bed, watching the news. "And now we come to the Lagos Crisis once again. This illegal mission was approved by Steven Grant Rogers, or our own Captain America. His team broke travel regulations in doing so, and could be counted as an act of war due to the illegal invasion of a Middle Eastern country. Should the Avengers be reviewed after this unmitigated disaster, in which their team-mate, the Falcon took a brave shot meant, presumably, for the Scarlet Witch?" The news woman asked.

_The mission was illegal. Why?_ What had they done? Wanda was under the impression Steve and Nat had sorted everything out with their liaisons. Something was off about it, and it felt personal.

_Knock knock knock._

Wanda turned, noting Rogers at the door. She scowled. "The mission was illegal. Even I know about chain of command, and I was only in SHIELDRA's grasp for a year or so!" Wanda screeched exasperatedly, pulling her hair. She didn't sign up for this bullshit!

Rogers sneered. "That wasn't SHIELD, that was HYDRA and you damn well know it." He snarled, stepping forward. "We shouldn't have to ask baselines for permission, we're Enhanced! They should trust us to do the right thing." Wanda actually stepped back in terror, clenching her fists. The level of delusion in this man was off the fucking charts! 

"I didn't know it was HYDRA, and you know why? Because they had these fucking bands that would shock me whenever I even tried peeking into their heads! They had these monitors they'd stick into our eyes that would give us orders and shock us unconscious because of insubordination. Dr Cho only got it out after Pietro's autopsy. If anything else had happened to me, I would have been blown to hell!" Wanda screamed, pushing the man back. "Get out!"

Steve left quickly after that, Wanda clutching her forehead as she sunk onto a beanbag, her breath hitching. How had it all gone so wrong? This was number three in her worst days of her life.   
  


Tony stood by the door minutes later, Wanda jumping up, hiccuping. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lips cracked and her throat felt sore. "Is he okay?" She croaked. Tony approached, a hand on her shoulder softly. "He's okay. Well, okay as paralysed from the waist down can be. I'm gonna work on making him some prosthetics when he wakes." Tony explains, to Wanda's relief, gasping out a sigh she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"I'm gonna go see him." Wanda said, exiting the room.

* * *

She sat there, watching as Sam breathed through the apparatus. He was in a medically induced coma so he could heal properly.

Vision crept into the room, phasing through the wall. "Tony told me to tell you we have a visitor. It's the Secretary of State."


End file.
